Operation: D.O.G.H.O.U.S.E.
Information Summary: When Sector V is playing a game of Cinderball, said item smashes into a mysterious mansion. Numbuhs 2 and 4 are afraid to go in because of rumors they've told each other. Numbuh 5 then opts to go in. But she takes over an hour, so her friends go in to get her. They find her at the bottom of the stairs with the cinder block, claiming to have been knocked out. Later that night, she helps Numbuh 4 with his homework. But strangely, for three nights, his homework goes missing. As a result, Mrs. Thompson gave him a triple amount of homework. Numbuh 5 accuses Valerie of the theft but she denies it because Numbuh 4's homework is extremely terrible (because it is hazardous to weredogs). Ms. Thompson then comes on the scene; Valerie claims that Numbuh 5 was threatening her, so Ms. Thompson ordered her to come to her office for a "special assignment." At night time at the treehouse, Numbuh 4 finds Numbuh 5 crying in her room but she denies it. Nonetheless, she helps him with his homework again. Once everyone is asleep, someone is taking all of Sector V's homework. Only Numbuh 4 wakes up to follow the perpetrator. Moving forward to the mysterious mansion, it is revealed that it is Numbuh 5 is taking her friends' homework for Ms. Thompson, whose honor roll students are all weredogs. She is then thrown from the house, just as Numbuh 4 finds her. She tries denying what's happening but Numbuh 4 is determined to help her. They go inside, where Valerie and the honor roll weredogs just finished eating his homework; Valerie comments that even with Numbuh 5 helping him, it still tastes terrible. However, he pulls out his math homework, which Numbuh 5 didn't help him with, on S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.s, taking out the weredogs. However, as Numbuh 5 puts up the incorrect work against Ms. Thompson, she reveals that she is impervious to incorrect homework and transforms into the queen weredog. Numbuh 4 doesn't notice her new form until Numbuh 5 spills the beans, revealing that Ms. Thompson has been forcing her to take his homework in exchange for turning her back from a weredog herself. Just then, Numbuh 5 also transforms and attacks Numbuh 4. However, while holding off his friend, he asks his teacher how to cure "weredog-ilism." Giving into her teaching instinct, she accidentally reveals to him to do that he has to take off the curse necklace she is wearing before realizing he tricked her and ran off. Numbuh 4 subdues Numbuh 5 and follows Ms. Thompson. But when he reaches the roof, he is attacked by her and a revived Numbuh 5. He dodges the latter, as Numbuh 5 accidentally tackles Ms. Thompson, knocking them several floors down. Ms. Thompson, clinging to the edge of the roof, calls for help as she starts slipping. Numbuh 5 tries to save her but grabs the necklace, returning her, Ms. Thompson, the honor roll and the house back to normal. Next day, Ms. Thompson finishes her lecture on divorce law and how not to accept a cursed necklace from an angry ex-husband. Numbuh 4 then asks her why she gave him triple F minus; she responds that he is not to smart before realizing that she shouldn't have said that. Trivia * A running gag was that Mrs. Thompson kept saying "I probably shouldn't have said that" or "I probably shouldn't have told you that" to Numbuh 4. * When Numbuh 5 had gone into the doghouse, Numbuh 2 was the first to wonder if she was okay. Surprise surprise. * This is the second Numbuh 4/ Numbuh 5 episode, the first was Operation: H.O.U.N.D., but a major difference is that Numbuhs 1 and 3 appear. * A parody of Ghostbusters, where four scientists save the world from ghosts and the Were-Dogs are a parody of the Terror Dogs from the movie, & the roles are that Numbuh 4 plays Dr. Peter Vankman, Numbuh 5 plays Dana Barrett, and the Were-Dogs and Ms. Thompson are the ghosts and Terror-Dogs. *This is the only episode that Numbuh 4 is seen wearing his hood. D.O.G.H.O.U.S.E. Category:Season 6